The present invention relates to a music reproducing device for reproducing musical instrumental sound and vocal sound on the basis of musical performance data and vocal data.
According to a conventional music reproducing device, musical performance data produced in accordance with a MIDI (musical instrument digital interface) standard is output to an electronic musical instrument such as a synthesizer, electronic piano, rhythm inducing device, etc for reproducing a music by the electronic musical instrument. Further, a so-called Karaoke system has been provided for singing amusement in conformance with the music reproduced by the reproducing device.
In such conventional devices, only the instrumental sound is reproducible, and human vocal sound such as a background chorus can not be reproduced at one time. Therefore, a sound resemblant to the human chorus sound is produced by the electronic musical instrument, and such, electronically composed dummy sound is reproduced for the Karaoke users. However, the dummy sounds lacks realism for the user, and are not sufficiently enjoyable.